Interior design may involve developing and evaluating a design for a room or environment. For example, a designer may wish to position various objects, including furniture, lighting fixtures, and wall hangings, within a two-dimensional (2D) environment of an interior room. Conventional interior design tools may enable a user to position a three-dimensional (3D) model of an object by selecting the object, and “dragging and dropping” the object to a location in the 2D environment using a mouse, keyboard or other input device.
The inventors herein have recognized various issues with the above methods. Namely, although 3D objects may be positioned independently within the 2D environment, it may be difficult to precisely align the 3D object relative to other objects already present in the 2D environment. For example, a user may want to place a table underneath and in vertical alignment with a light fixture. Using conventional methods, a user can manually position an object to be in alignment with another object; however, manually aligning objects may be time-consuming and imprecise.
One approach that at least partially address the above issues may include a method for placing a 3D object in a 2D environment, comprising, receiving an image of a 2D environment, calculating the position for placing the 3D object in the 2D environment, receiving an image of a 3D object and positioning the 3D object in the 2D environment based on the calculated position.
Another example embodiment may include a method of placing a 3D object in a 2D environment, comprising, capturing an image of the 2D environment with a mobile device, calculating the perspective and scale based on an angle between a ground plane and a ray projected from the mobile device and positioning the object in the 2D environment based on the calculated object position.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.